Songfic: Go Google It
by blackrozen21
Summary: I think this my first songfic ever... For those who doesn't know this song go listen to it, its a really funny song. I hope I did this correctly so please enjoy the fic. A one-shot FranceXReader songfic. Reader insert!


Go Google it

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor the song nor Vocaloid.**_

**AN: Hiya! This is a songfic of mine that I made on midnight. I was listening to Go Google it when suddenly this came up in my mind. I don't know why but Francis fits best in this song! Oh well, enjoyXD Try listening to the song while reading it. The title is Go Google It by Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo. And there might be changes here and there...**

Today, I promised to cook dinner for my friend, Gilbert, since I'm a very good cook. But just when I was about to prepare the dinner, the doorbell was heard. I sighed and walked briskly to the door. I opened the door to reveal a very happy Frenchman. I wrinkled my nose and closed the door again._ Not again…_

"Mon Cherie! Why did you close the door?" he knocked on the door.

"Please do not ask me why…" I shouted out.

"But then, everyone wants to know me well~"

"Rot outside there, you frog!"

"Hey don't follow Arthur! Come on, open the door…. please~" he said as cutely as possible. But trust me, it didn't sound anything near to cute.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Francis smiled brightly and stepped inside. I never knew why the Frenchman loved to bother me so much… But honestly, something inside me doesn't want to hurt him or deny him.

"You're way too early." I said as I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Why are you so cold to me, mon cherie?" I felt him embrace me form behind.

I elbowed his gut making him cringe and kneel down on the floor.

"I told you not to ask me why." I huffed and took out a frozen tuna.

"You know, this is the first time I felt this way…" he started.

"You should start off with a ROM or something… that's what beginners use and you are one so…" I rolled my eyes as I proceed to cut the tuna.

"I want to be the person closest to you… what do you say?" he purred into my ears making me point the knife I was holding to his face.

"Your VIP is probably fake…" I chopped off the head of the tuna.

Francis pouted and strode off to the living room. I peeked out and saw him typing something in my laptop. Knowing him as the perverted kind of guy, it better not be porn.

"If you have something you want to tell me then say it!" I demanded.

"Um… I want to know what you think of me." He smiled.

"You know what? I'm just going to ask you to google it. Go google it." I smiled sarcastically.

"Whats your e-mail, then?"

"Go google it up."

"Where do you live?"

"Just google it."

"Which do you like? Roses or chansons?" his started to look desperate.

"I don't know! Go Yahoo… wait that sounds wrong… I told you google it!"

"Can I stay longer?" now he looked really desperate.

"Go google it."

"Do you drink wine?"

"Go. Google. It." I sighed and looked for more ingredients.

"Who do you like?" his face softened up as if he was about to hear something so important.

"I can't tell you that…" I blushed and looked down "Can't you act properly? Like Kiku?"

And then, I heard the typing form the keyboard. Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice coming out from the living room. It was my voice. I poked my head out and scowled.

"Why is there a record of me singing?"

"I always play your voice in continuous loop, mon cherie! You have such a beautiful voice!"

"Shut up! Where the hell did you get that from?!" I growled.

"Ah, every time you talk, you just become cuter!" Francis rested his chin on his hand, looking at me.

"Yeah! Gilbert told me you wrote it on your damned diary!" I took out his diary from the drawer where Gilbert hid it and threw it to him, smashing it right on his face.

"My beautiful face!" he held his nose which was probably bleeding now.

"Why is it written in your diary?!" I stormed over him and pinned him on the floor with my bare foot, putting a thumbs down "Will you just go home already? You're being a nuisance you know…." I lifted off my foot from his head.

"Aw, come on, mon cherie! I know you're not thinking like that!"

"I'll just tell you… go google it."

"What's your size? You bra size preferably."

"GO GOOGLE IT!" I smashed my fist up his shin.

"What colour of panties are you wearing today?"

"I said google it!" I kicked him right on the chest.

"Wait… are you even wearing any?"

"What kind of question is that?! Please happily google it!"

"I'll always like you even if you beat the living hell out of me!"

"E-eh?! Okay, enough! You're getting out! Good bye!" I pushed him out to the door.

"I will always love you! Je t'aime!"

"Again, GOOD BYE!" I frowned and tried to hide my blushing

"That's what I feel…" I closed the door and leaned on the door slowly falling to a sitting position.

"I already know that you idiot…"

_My heart can't lie to itself forever… Looks like I really do like him…just a little bit! _I stood up and walked to the kitchen finally getting sometime alone to prepare for dinner. _But actually, I can understand the fact that I like and hate the way he acts to me… _I took out a bottle of wine because I couldn't find any beer in the alcohol rack. Maybe Gilbert finished it. When I saw the bottle of wine, the only thing that came into my mind was Francis. _Who is it that you actually like most? _I gritted my teeth and actually tried to pull out the cork with my bate hands, which actually worked but the bittle slippe doff my hands causing it to shatter to pieces. I heard a 'pop' sound and an 'ouch'.

I whipped my head to the back to find Francis holding his forehead which had a bump now. I quickly looked at the floor which was covered with fine wine and shattered glass, as my face started to heat up.

"B-before you get the wrong idea, I-I'll tell you that you can't really tell when my face is red," now my cheeks were dusted with pink "its actually because of (favourite food)! Trust me!"

"That's not the truth isn't it?" Francis blinked.

"It is!" I huffed and looked away.

"You actually love me." He chuckled.

"You're just stupid!" I bit my lip and blushed even more "You don't need to google up my feelings…because soon enough… you'll figure it out."

I turned on my heels and was about to walk away but I felt a pair of striong arms embrace me from behind. Francis nuzzled his head against the crook of my neck as I took a fork form the drawer and stabbed his hand with it.

"Merde! Why did you do that?!" he quickly pulled his hands to examine the wound I made.

"I told you not to ask me why… just search it in this google~" I smield and gave a peck on his cheek.

I smiled and ran off to cook dinner. Francis' face became pink as he chuckled and licked off the blood from his hand.

"Can I help you?" Francis asked "Don't tell me to google it!" he quickly added.

"Of course you can." I chuckled and nodded "But if you try anything, your hand goes off." I held up a butcher's knife.

**AN: Yay! You're at the end of the story! Was it good? Please review :3 I'm planning to make more of these songfics~**


End file.
